


I'll Be Here

by eyes0ny0u



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u





	I'll Be Here

 

There was something not quite right about the window in his bedroom. Despite facing the eastern side of the property; barely any light from the 10 o'clock sun seeped through the floor to ceiling French window. As if a perpetual grey cloud hovered outside the second floor balcony to block the spring sunshine from spreading it’s warmth.

Jinki checked his alarm clock again to assure himself he hadn’t slept the day away. The analog face said it was 10:37 am. Barely four hours since he went to bed. Another night spent nursing a bottle of whiskey he had hoped would help put him to sleep. He gave up trying to get drunk when morning light illuminated the amber liquid he had barely touched. Insomnia had never been his issue. That was Junghee’s problem.

Jinki held his breath against the painful clenching in his chest. All partings were bitter or painful or both. More so when it’s unexpected. Anyone who said otherwise was full of shit.

Jinki forced himself to roll out of bed. He had to do something different today. He can’t spend it like the last two weeks: unshaven, unbathed. Only leaving the warm cocoon of his bed to piss or grab a bag of chips.

His phone danced on top of the mahogany dresser. He was tempted to ignore it like all the others, but his time was up. And a promise was a promise.

“Yeah -”

“Fucking finally!”

“Good morning to you, too, Kibum,” Jinki said as he shuffled out of the bedroom to make his way into the kitchen.

“Fuck you, Jinki,” Kibum said succinctly.

“Wow, two ‘fucks’ in less than three seconds, that’s gotta be a record for you,” Jinki returned, putting on the kettle to boil.

“Well, excuse me. I might’ve been stressed out from wondering whether you were still alive!”

Kibum bit his lip. His tongue had a mind of its own and it gets the better of him when his temper flares. But he wasn’t going to take it back. He was worried enough to want to hurt Jinki.

“I’m sorry,” Jinki said, breaking the awkward silence.  "I wasn’t ready.“

_I’m still not ready._

“I know and I’m sorry,” Kibum sighed, hanging his head. “I can’t lose you too, old man.”

Jinki swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting to keep his slipping composure.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure for a time too, Bummie,” Jinki admitted quietly,  staring at a water stain marring the counter top. 

Kibum’s hand unconsciously tightened around his phone.

“Jinki -”

“Don’t worry, I always keep a promise.”

Kibum heard the hitch in Jinki’s voice, his own eyes prickling. Damn you, Junghee.

“I know, or I would be there right now.”

“Thanks,” Jinki’s lips quirked. He may have had thoughts of following Junghee, but he’s never broken a promise he’s ever made to Kibum.

It was funny actually. He would occasionally tell Junghee white lies and break small promises.

But never to Kibum.

He’s learned over the years that hell hath no fury like his best friend pissed. He had no doubt, no matter where he may end up, Kibum would come after him to kick his ass. The fond thought had anchored him through the nights when morning light seemed centuries into the future and giving up was a hairsbreadth away.

“I’m coming home soon, old man,” was the quiet assurance over the line.

“I’ll be here,” Jinki promised.

Broken-hearted in an empty house.

He’d be here waiting as promised.

 

~ Fin ~


End file.
